


Venom One-shot Collection

by ToxixRoxChemical



Series: Venom Stories [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parents Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Sexual Content, Smut, Valentine's Day, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxixRoxChemical/pseuds/ToxixRoxChemical
Summary: A collection of headcanons and short stories about Venom and the Reader. And a few other OTPs and x-Reader's.Both SFW and NSFW, any/all warnings will be at the start of each chapter.The End
Relationships: Agent Venom/Reader, Ben Reilly/Reader, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader, Flash Thompson/Reader, Scarlet Spider/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Venom Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Introduction - A/N (Updated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated on: 8/19/20

I will not longer be continuing my old work. I'm pursuing other things. I will upload writing whenever I get an idea or something... I've decided to do personal writing now.   
Will we meet again? 


	2. A/N - News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big update from my blog!

Hey, everybody! How's everyone doing? I know I'm barely kicking, but I'm still here. Just, my job's been really demanding as we're one of the big grocery stores in my area. Hopefully, soon I'll get more writing out.   
  
Anyways, I've come with an update from my blog! I've changed it to [Toxix Hero Complex](https://toxixherocomplex.tumblr.com/), and it's for both Marvel and DC Fanfiction now. I thought it was less of a hassle than making a new blog! Don't worry, I'm still making Venom stuff! My [Ask Box](https://toxixherocomplex.tumblr.com/ask) is open for everyone (including anon)! And the [Request List](https://toxixherocomplex.tumblr.com/list) and [Masterlist](https://toxixherocomplex.tumblr.com/masterlist) is still up!

I'm mainly going to be doing Venom and the Robins from the two canons, but I'll try branching out a bit if I can. 

I also have a list of Prompt Lists I've found on Tumblr, I'll put a link to each one down below. If you see one you like and you want me to do it for a certain character. Head over to my Ask Box with it! Make sure you say which list and the author of the list so I know which one. You don't have to type the whole prompt out if you don't want to. 

___

List of Prompt Lists:

❤  [ Grumpy Affectionate Starters ](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/190333066027/grumpy-affectionate-starters) by @drink-it-write-it

❤  [ Prompt List ](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list) by @wishiwasanavenger

❤  [ Prompt List ](https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/613489175339106304/prompt-list-5) by @writings-of-a-hufflepuff

❤ [ Assorted Prompts ](https://notquitebroken.tumblr.com/post/190824039844/assorted-writing-prompts-15) by @notquitebroken

❤  [ Prompt List ](https://stayforarmy.tumblr.com/post/190768351486/prompt-list) by @stayforarmy

❤  [ Assorted Prompts ](https://notquitebroken.tumblr.com/post/188430506152/assorted-writing-prompts-8) by @notquitebroken

___

This list may grow bigger! 


	3. OTP: Eddie/Venom/Anne/Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion: Something with the OTP Eddie/Venom/Anne/Dan
> 
> Asked by: @poluche334 (Tumblr)

It has been months since things have gotten better for Eddie Brock. But there were still a lot of challenges along the way. Especially regarding he was now permanently living with his symbiotic roommate, who could easily eat him out of his home. 

Meanwhile, Venom was super protective. But half the time he did not know what to do for his host when things were going downhill. Staying up late for work. Eating mostly junk food. And getting into trouble with all kinds of people. Eddie could be just as troublesome as V could be. 

“Come on V, I need to finish this”, Eddie grumbled to his other, massaging his temple. “ _ But Eddie… _ ”, Venom hissed in his mind, “ _ Anne has been calling _ ”. The man sighs, taking a moment to move away from his laptop with an illuminated word document, “I know buddy, but I have to finish this”. He could feel Venom move somehow as if shifting and the dark tendrils of the symbiote twist around his arms. “ _ It can wait _ ”, Venom insisted, and pushed his host towards the phone nearby. Picking it up reluctantly, Eddie checked his missed calls and dialed Anne back. 

It was not a long wait as Anne picked up right away. “Hey, Eddie. How are you?”, Anne's gentle voice asked, not missing a beat. “Hey, Anne. Just been working. You know, the usual”, Eddie replied, a little anxious. He knew she would pick up on his tired tone. She released a soft sigh, “Eddie, have you been sleeping at all?”. “Of course!”, Eddie was quick to answer. ‘ _ Lies _ ’, Venom hissed in his thoughts. Scolding the symbiote quietly, Eddie readjusted the phone to his ear. “Well, what about getting a good meal? And no, tater tots are not considered such”, Anne made this seem so ordinary, but really she has not called in a little while. Then again, Eddie had been busy moving around with his job’s demands. 

“Uh, not really. Haven’t gotten much time to”, Eddie answered honestly, knowing he could not lie about that. Venom purred quietly, ‘ _ We like tater tots though _ ’. “Well, you're in luck Eddie. Dan and I were talking, and we wanted you to come over tonight. Just to take a break and eat something a little more healthy”, Anne stated, and her tone said Eddie could not say no to the invitation. “Oh… are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother”, Eddie asked sheepishly. Venom growled, ‘ _ Of course! They request  _ **_our_ ** _ presence _ ’. “No. No, it’s okay Eddie”, Anne reassures him, “We want you to join us tonight”. Eddie could feel Venom beaming with excitement and now he knew he could not say no, “Alright, I’ll be there then”. “See you soon”, Anne replied, hanging up the call. 

Feeling like this was plotted against him, Eddie glanced off to the side as if Venom was standing beside him. They were standing at Anne and Dan’s door, hesitating to knock. “ _ We did not plan this without you _ ”, Venom replied to his host’s swirling thoughts, “ _ Promise _ ”. The tired man sighed, shaking his head slightly before knocking on the door. 

“Hold on”, Dan’s voice called down before Eddie could hear him coming down the stairwell. Dan opened the door with a smile that he almost always wore, “Hey, Eddie! Come on in”. The much taller man moved to let Eddie into the apartment before locking the door behind them. “Hi, Dan. How’ve you been?”, Eddie replied as he walked in and up the stairs. “Quite busy actually. The past week the hospital has been overflowing with patients”, Dan replied, “Today was the one day I was able to get a day off”. “That sounds unusual. Did something happen?”, Eddie rose an eyebrow, it wasn’t often you hear a hospital was filling up all at once. “It’s really nothing too serious. People are just getting sick, just that time of the year”, Dan shrugged, knowing there was not much to do about people getting sick with the new strand of flu, cough, or cold. And everybody had a different reaction to illnesses and some just were not taking care of themselves to keep the immune system up.

As they get up the stairs, the smell of food drifts into Eddie’s nose. It smelled amazing and it made his mouth water, with the help of Venom of course. The itch he felt when Venom wanted out crawled up his back. “Calm down”, Eddie whispered to his other. ‘ _ But Eddie, food _ ’, Venom whined softly. “Just be patient, it might still be cooking”, Eddie reassured Venom quietly. 

“Hey Eddie, glad you could make it”, Anne comes walking towards them from the kitchenette. Two pots of what looked like cooking pasta and simmering meatballs with sauce. She goes to hug Eddie while Dan walks past to stir the sauce. “Woah! Miss me that much?”, Eddie teased, hugging her back before pulling away to look her in the eye. Anne laughs, “You know I worry about you, Eddie”. He nods, flushing as it felt undeserved. Eddie knew he did not exactly take care of himself anymore, even though he should as a grown adult. ‘ _ Aww… Eddie _ ’, Venom cooed, almost mocking but that was just his voice. 

“Dinner’s just about ready, guys”, Dan calls, removing the awkward embarrassment that began to embrace Eddie. Eddie turns to the kind-hearted man with a smile, “It smells good. You guys seriously didn’t need to invite me”, In a way, Eddie was thanking them dearly. He was worried it would be another tater tots and chocolate nights before going out and being a hero of sorts. “Nonsense, Eddie! We’re glad to have you over. You’re welcome here and if you need anything, just give a call”, Dan says with a big, genuine smile. Eddie, who had a hard time growing up, felt finally deserving of this kindness. He knew it wouldn’t be foreshadowed or broken… It was real. He hugs Dan, whispering, “Thank you… Thank you. Both of you”. Anne joins the long hug, whispering too, “Any time”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -
> 
> My twist on the relationship, it can be taken in many different ways (‘cause the ending is up to you). But I just get this feeling Eddie (Movie only) is the type of guy to try and refuse kindness because he just doesn’t feel deserved. Anne and Dan are the people dumping all the love and kindness because they are absolute sweethearts (Anne got a badass side though). Venom’s in the background laughing at him when kindness is piled on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story! I have a feeling I may have to re-watch the movie again at some point.


	4. (Smut) Valentine's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut!
> 
> Relationship: Venom x Reader x Eddie  
> \- The reader has female parts!  
> \- Venom and Eddie can be comic or movie style. But I leaned more towards comic for the touch of sweetness (nicknames). 
> 
> Scenario:  
> You are alone on Valentine’s Day night, having just worked a full shift and your significant others have not come home yet. But then someone comes crawling through the window to snuggle you, but they got in a mood~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Oral (Venom tongue is best tongue), Size kink (given), Sweet/Fluff, Aftercare
> 
> Used Prompt Ideas: (from Writing Prompt Starters #7 by @voltage-vixen-writing-prompts (Tumblr))  
> \- “You’re cute when you’re sleeping”  
> \- “I’m tired” “It looks like one part of your body missed the memo”  
> \- “Would you prefer the services of my hand or my mouth?”  
> \- “Fate is cruel, but not as cruel as you”

Groaning, you nuzzle the pillow. Your body had melted in the empty, cold mattress once you landed. You could hardly take off your work clothes before flopping down. It was one of those nights and sadly your partners were out for a little while. 

Too exhausted to stay up and wait for them, you begin to drift off. Yawning and hugging the pillows and blankets as if it was one of them. 

The large being opened the window, climbing into the apartment ever silently. His white eyes shifting around the room before landing on your form on the bed. Smiling gently, he closes the window and walks over to the shared bed. 

Slowly engulfing you in a hug from behind, nuzzling his face into your neck. His warm breath tickling your skin, causing a warm tingle to grow in your abdomen. Then you begin to stir in your sleep, not alarmed by the sudden warmth and touch of such a large being. You knew who they were and you grumble something under your breath, “Vee… Eddie… ‘M, tired”. “We are sorry to wake you, morsel. But you looked so cute sleeping”, Venom purred softly into your ear. You smile softly as you lean into his hold, feeling him put a little more weight down on you and the mattress. 

“Mmm, you’re warm~”, You mumble, sleep still on the brain. “Do you desire more?”, Venom asked, his hands starting to play with the waistband of your pants. The shift of tone and touch caused your body to say ‘ _ oh~ _ ’, and you could no longer deny his offer. You nod, glancing at Venom over your shoulder with a sleepy smirk. Venom grins back, licking his teeth with his long, wet tongue. Every time he showed it off there was no denying how it shot electricity right to your core. “Would you prefer services of my hands or mouth?”, he asked, teasingly pulling down your pants. Revealing your  **(A Color)** panties to his eager eyes. “You know exactly what I like~”, You purr, spreading your legs. Happily, Venom tossed your pants somewhere and lowers his face to your lower half. 

Still on your stomach, Vee took the chance to cup your butt in his hands. Something to squeeze and hold as he licked up the wet strip on your panties. Right over your wetness which elicits a soft gasp from your lips. “Come on, don’t tease tonight”, you whine softly, knowing he could not handle much either. It has been so long for the three of you to let loose. Then the sound of tearing reaches your ears as your slick entrance was exposed to the chilly air. “Venom, you owe me yet another pair”, You narrow your eyes at the pillow in front of you, knowing he was not going to replace them anyway. He purred, licking a small strip along your spin (tail bone to lower back), “You don’t need them with us around~”. It was half true, but you would not let him have the joy of hearing you say such things. 

Venom was quick to dive in. Licking up your pussy, starting from the clit to the folds. Giving everything an even, thick lick from his enormous pink muscle. Soft moans flowing from your lips like a faucet. You nearly squeak as his tongue penetrates your entrance, reaching in depths no human tongue could even dare. Filling your wetness with just the magic of his mouth. 

When you started to arch back into his face, Venom pulled away. His tongue covered in your juices, something he was rather proud of. You whine softly, having felt the knot starting to tighten, “I thought you were gonna eat me all the way out”. Pulling up to get closer to your face, nuzzling his face into your shoulder. Venom replies, “Not tonight. We want to enjoy this too~”. You bite your bottom lip, “Please hurry, it’s late”. He chuckles, “You say that now, morsel?”. You huff a little, “You know what I mean…”. Venom licks your cheek softly, speaking in a gentler tone, “Of course, dearest”. 

One of his hands rests on your hip, while the other goes to your thigh and spreads your legs wider. Licking up your neck, he whispers, “Ready?”. You nod slightly, biting your lip in desperate anticipation. All this gentle foreplay and whispers were really getting to you. He purred as his hard member begins to rub against your wet folds, aligning himself up with your entrance. Before slipping in with blissful ease. Your breath catches in your throat mid-gasp, eyes shut in absolute ecstasy. 

Venom was still when the entire length was filling you to fullest, giving you a moment to catch your breath and take a deep breath. With a single nod and soft breathy sigh, he starts a slow pace. Pistoning in and out, his hands ever so gentle as he held onto you. Almost holding back from recking you right away. But there was no doubt your mind was splitting at the seams with pleasure, barely able to hold in all the moans begging to fall from your panting mouth. 

“You love us, morsel?”, Venom questioned softly, turning your head to face him. You smile as best as you could, “Yes, so much~”. He leans in with a tongue filled kiss. 

The pace quickened as the knot within you tightened. begging for more with a soft, silent whimper. Venom gladly gave what you desired most. His thick cock slamming into your quivering cunt, causing jolts of electric pleasure to spread through all your nerves. Fingers to toes. 

The knot began to tighten more and more until it became unbearable. “Please, Vee~”, You whined. Venom purrs at your response, having sensed your nearing orgasm in seconds. “What is it, morsel?”, He questioned, teasing lightly. “Please let me cum~”, you moan out loudly as he gives a hard thrust right into your aching core. “Of course”, he nuzzled you, reaching a hand between you and the mattress. Circling your clit with his big thumb, giving you that extra boost towards your climax. 

Not even seconds later, your back was arching into him as you released a cry of his name. Venom licked up your neck as he slowed up his pace through your rocking orgasm. Just as your entranced tightened further, he groans as he stills as his own climax comes crashing upon him. Releasing his warm seed within to push your body into further blissfulness. 

Venom, exhausted and blissed out, crawls back into his hidey-hole within his host, Eddie. Your other lover, who was sweet enough to let Venom have alone time with you. “Hey, love. You alright?”, Eddie questioned, giving you a kind smile as he rubbed your back and thighs gently. Getting the tension the orgasm built up, out of your system and relax back into an increasingly comfortable state than before. You nod and smile at your first lover, “Yes, Eddie. Thank you for this~”. 

He lays down beside you, pulling you into his chest to cuddle, “Of course, anything for our morsel~”. You giggle slightly, nuzzling into his chest as you lay your head down on his shoulder, “Love you two”. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Love”, Eddie kissed your forehead. You grumble, closing your eyes, “Nearly forgot about it”. He chuckled, “We did too. Venom rushed here before midnight to give you at least something”. Opening one eye and looking at him, you smirked, “And if he didn’t get here in time?”. Eddie shrugged and sheepishly smiled, “Kiss and makeup?”. “Well… I’ll have to do that in the morning. I didn’t get you guys nothing  **yet** ~”, You grin mischievously, causing your sweet lovers to blush bright as a rose. 

Leaning up, you give Eddie a good night kiss on his cheek. “See you in the morning, loves~”, you then relaxed back down on top of him, drifting off into a pleasant slumber. “Fate is cruel but not as cruel as you”, Eddie mumbled as he shut his eyes, but he was not tired. The thought of  **you** giving back for not getting a gift was driving his mind crazy. Venom was not helping either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone’s Valentine’s day is filled with something! Hope you enjoyed this sweet smut! ;)
> 
> Please head over to the Author Note or my Tumblr blog if you want to hit my Ask Box to give requests or ask questions (you can use comments here too).


	5. Bad Idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language and Dangerous Situation (kinda?)
> 
> Relationship: Flash Thompson | Agent Venom x Reader  
> \- Reader is gender-neutral  
> \- This Flash is from the comics
> 
> Scenario:  
> Flash and you were having a date night, but things went a little haywire as one of the many infamous supervillains comes busting the building down. Getting both of you stuck in a bad situation and it’s gonna take a couple of risky decisions to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used Prompt Idea: (from a post by @write-it-motherfuckers (Tumblr))  
> \- Person A: "I really hope you have a way to get us out of this whole mess"  
> \- Person B: "Of course I do, you're just not going to like it".

The Goblin was notorious for ruining any day for civilians, superheroes, and sometimes even other villains. It really was no shock when Flash and you decided to have your date night in one of the few finer restaurants in New York City. And he comes crashing in, having just been knocked out of the sky by one of the superheroes in town. Destroying the front half of the place within seconds of being there, not even getting up yet.   
You and Flash were quick to move before things got more intense. As Flash’s significant other, you had become accustomed (and trained) for these situations. You help Flash to get to a safety point. “What the hell is Goblin up to now?”, Flash asked out loud. “Don’t know, Don’t care. We need to-”. You stop quickly as rubble fell and blocked the path to the only viable exit. “Fuck”, you mumbled, turning your head to look and see if there was another way out. The Goblin and Spider-man were fighting near the other entrance, causing more and more destruction as the superhero was struggling to get the villain to retreat out of the building. It was obvious Spider-man’s was weaker in tighter spaces with heavy hitters right in front of him. 

“No other way?”, Flash questioned, looking around too and seeing the same thing as you. “Yeah…”, you sigh, “I really hope you have a way out of this mess”. He glances at you, “Of course I do, but you’re not going to like it”. You raise an eyebrow to question him, but then you knew what he meant. “You took him from the lab again?”, You replied, not even shocked. Flash nods, “Trust me, he’s a lot better now”. “I know that, but you know they’re going to stop allowing you into the facilities if you keep stealing from them”, You scold him out of care, “They don’t trust him as we do”. Flash chuckles, standing as Venom transforms around his favorite host. Creating the famous Agent Venom suit, mask and all.

“Guess we’ll just have to earn their trust with a little team-up”, Agent Venom replied, holding his hand out to you. Quickly you take his hand and they lead you out of the crumbling building. He picks you up bridal style as he swings up with his own webbing, getting you to higher ground on top of another building. Enough space between you and the bad guy, but close enough to the scene for the boys’ comfort. 

Flash sets you down on your feet when he lands, “Next time we’ll give you a real ride across the city”. Venom pulled back to show Flash’s smiling face. You smile back, “it’ll be a make-up date once you’re done putting that green wart back in his place”. Giving Flash a short kiss on the corner of his lips. “Deal”, He replied, before turning back to the scene down below as Venom covers his face again. “Be safe you two”, You tell them, knowing you couldn’t stop him from going back to the fight. “Don’t worry, Love. We’ll be back for you”, They reply before swinging down. You swore you heard Venom speak in unison with Flash, something you’ve enjoyed hearing once and again during your encounters with Agent Venom. You hoped it would be an everyday thing eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet. I have really been into writing Agent Venom as of lately. So if you got questions or want to know where you can read the comics, just ask away! 
> 
> Please head over to the Author Note or my Tumblr blog if you want to hit my Ask Box to give requests or ask questions (you can use comments here too).


	6. Soul Stuck part 1 - Scarlet Spider x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Action-Violence (Fights, Injuries, Death), and Sexual Themes (part 2 is gonna be smut)
> 
> Relationship: Scarlet Spider | Ben Reilly x Reader (Rogue Anti-hero)  
> -The reader is female! She also has abilities involving souls, and a white catsuit with an eye mask (you can come up with the design and specifics).  
> -This Scarlet Spider is not Kaine Parker. This is sort of my own version of Scarlet Spider, cause I really like the red/black suit style and I haven’t read too much of the comics for this one. 
> 
> Scenario:  
> You are a rogue anti-hero with no real direction in this crazy world full of heroes and villains. And you don’t exactly have spectacular powers in your perspective, so you feel transparent to the teams of heroes and villains out there making all kinds of friends and adventures. After a while of this, you became bitter towards many of these groups, causing fights with anyone who crosses your path. But one day, things begin to change for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:  
> So, apparently there are no ‘Scarlet Spider x Reader’ stories anymore. There was a few, but not enough to sate the need. And I figured I’d self indulge (slowly this blog may just end up being that) and give a rare character that not many people talk about anymore (from what I can tell).  
> Please enjoy, I really recommend this character if you like tough/grumpy boys.

It has only been a few days since you moved into New York City. At this point, this movement was normal. Moving between cities and states every month or so. In some desperate hope, you cling to thinking you will find the right place to stay for much longer. But already this city was full of villains and heroes who barely glanced your way. 

Perched on top of the gargoyle, you look down at the lit busy streets below. Even in the night, the city was alive with twinkling gold, ruby, emerald lights. It was almost beautiful, but it was too much like every other city. And every city had a dark alleyway and stenchful sewer in the crevices. Where evil-doers crawled out to prey on the weak. 

Do not get yourself wrong, you are no hero but neither are you a villain. And especially not a person to harm an innocent. But that did not mean it was a code of honor or some crap like that. No, you did what you felt like. And if you were in the mood you could easily off somebody for some rhyme or reason. Your abilities just made that easier for you. 

Something whiz past you, a thrown object probably. It just barely grazes your ear before you pivot around to face the danger head-on. But of course, it was nothing to be concerned about. Just two heroes fighting a villain and forgetting you were there… again. Something you find ironic since you have come to call yourself  **Soul** . There was a debate between Ghost and a few other nicknames, but you found that one less taken by others. 

Annoyed, you watched the two heroes make quick work of the villain. You’ve seen the one in blue and red before. But not so much the one in red and black who wore something very similar to Spider-man. It was just going to be the same night, so why bother getting to know? For once, you were wrong. So wrong! 

Just as you turn away from the ending scene, someone called out, “Hey! Wait!”. Pausing, you wait to see if they were  **actually** calling you and not someone else. The voice got closer, “Who are you?”. Standing up straighter, you turn to Spider-man who had acknowledged your existence. “You can see me?”, you questioned the hero, cocking an eyebrow. “Um… yeah. Why do you ask?”, He tilted his head like a puppy, utterly confused. First words out of you and you make a pessimistic joke in front of the embodiment of optimism. “Most people don’t. You’ve been the first in a long time”, you shrug, stepping off the edge of the roof and closer to him.

The other spider hero walked up to the conversation, having just finished tying up the villain. He seemed to glare at Spider-man with his hands on his hips, while giving a sarcastic remark “Thanks for the help”. Spider-man rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, Scarlet Spider. I saw her just about to leave”. You hummed slightly, thinking maybe that is why no one saw you. You left scenes like a shadow. No prints or DNA left at the scenes you have been involved in. “Right, like we can’t follow someone”, Scarlet Spider then glanced at you, “in a bright white suit nonetheless”. “Says the guy who didn’t watch where things were being thrown”, You sneer. That makes him scoff, “So you’ve been stalking us tonight?”. 

You grinned in a teasing manner, “And if I have?”. Jumping back quickly as he approached, revealing his stingers (much like wolverine’s claws, but a single one in each wrist). “Then I have to believe you’ve got bad intentions, girly”, Scarlet growled, an unspoken threat in the air. But the kinder spider jumped in, “Woah! Take it easy, she could be joking”. Scarlet Spider looked at the optimistic version of himself, then sheathed the stingers, “You better be right then”. Then he walked away, heading off the roof the opposite side you were on. 

“Sorry about him, he’s got trust issues”, Spider-man turned back to you, sighing softly under his breath. Clearly tired of this happening a lot. “I can see that”, You reply shortly before turning back to the direction you wanted to go earlier. “Wait!”, He called again, “I still don’t know who you are”. “The name’s Soul. Don’t worry much about me, I don’t make the news”, You reply over your shoulder, then hop down off the roof. Landing on the fire-escape and then jumping down into the alleyway to disappear from the spider’s sight. 

  
  


Not even an hour later of you finding another brooding perch, those two spiders came back along. This time it was a little different though… ‘cause they caught you in a really bad position. 

You had discovered a gang of guys crowded these two girls trying to head home after a good night on the town. One of the girls was trying to be tough and protect her friend, maybe girlfriend. But in these situations, sometimes it takes more than one to fend off the darkness. You were a one-woman army and you came in like a bullet, no thought of your own safety against these brutes. The girls nearly scream as you came crashing down out of nowhere, a katana glinting in the moonlight. A gift that you have been waiting to use. You felt like this was the right place and time. 

With trained strength and agility, you slash the first one and then spin to slice the next. Painting the blade in red and making the men kneel in pain. The last of the dominos decided it was a better idea to run, dashing towards the mouth of the alleyway. You were not concerned over him leaving so soon. Besides, you were busy with the other guys who wished to stay and help you pretty up the alleyways of this crime-ridden city. 

But all good things came to an end, for that man who left attracted the spiders with his loud blubbering cry for help. Spider-man and Scarlet Spider rushed in, thinking some evil-doer was in the alleyway causing trouble. In their eyes, they would not be wrong. Just shocked to see you, Soul who they had presumed was good so far; found slashing men in the alleyway with blood staining your pure white suit. Fate was a cruel madman to you. 

“Put the sword down, Soul”, Spider-man shouts, catching your attention with ease. The civilians who you had been protecting took that as their cue to run. Their frozen fear melted as hope arrived, giving them enough to dash away to safety. Your lips contorted between a sneer and smirk, knowing this would go badly already, “It’s a katana actually, but I’ll give you half credit”. Slowly you wipe the blade off on your arm before sheathing it, keeping it clean for next time use. “Now, are you going to come to jail quietly or we’re doing this the hard way”, Scarlet Spider was ready to fight, but his partner seemed more confused and debating on what to do. “I was thinking maybe leaving a little love note and then walking away, ‘cause you saw not a soul in sight”, You replied, deciding to mock him with your tone. He seemed to really jump on your nerves, but you could not tell if it was in a good or bad way. It made it hard to express it, so you did what you did best. 

“Not gonna happen, Soul. You can’t just… murder people and walk away like nothing is gonna happen to you or anyone else”, Spider-man was getting out of his shock, trying to be the word of reason. “But bad people deserve what’s coming to them”, you grit your teeth, tired of all this cliche hero talk. Being good did not make sense half the time and heroes don’t always make the problem better. Someone has to clean up the trash at some point. 

“Are you saying something about yourself?”, Scarlet growled, his eyes glaring daggers into you. He did not like you since you appeared to them and it was obvious. You huff, clenching your fists in anger as you walk a slow stride towards them, “I may kill people, but I do it because I think it helps better than putting people in jail. At least then villains will learn to fear a hero who can get to their level too”. Scarlet was the one to step back and become quiet, seeming to find something in your words. “Fear isn’t everything, Soul. Think about the people who believe in heroes… the younger generations that look up to us”, Spider-man was the truest to his code, even with stubborn people before him. You turn to him, narrowing your eyes at him, “I’m not forcing every hero to think as I do. I just believe in my own way of being some kind of help, whether good or bad. But really, you wouldn’t get it. You’re a goody-two-shoes”. 

Taking a step back from them, you threw down a smoke bomb. Causing them to cover their faces at the sudden rising smoke that disappeared just as you had left out of sight. 

  
  


You had retired for the night and waited for the next. It was not easy to do, but it saved you the trouble of running into those two spiders again. And at the first moonlight, you were giddy. Brimming with tension and ready to blow steam. The evil-doers will have no chance!

Perched upon your apartment’s rooftop, you look around to see if there was trouble in your own neighborhood. Nothing really out of the blue from what you could tell. A few civilians were honking it out in traffic, some others arguing in front of their homes, and the distant police sirens; everything sounded just like any other city you have been too. But yet, something about it made it different. It was hard to tell what it was. Perhaps that you were  **noticed** by some heroes yesterday. 

You sigh as you seemed to be on your tenth roof. It hasn’t been even two hours into the night yet! It was too quiet and you just wanted something to happen soon. And wishes do really come true, but never as expected. 

“I thought you ran off with your tail between your legs”, The now familiar voice of Scarlet Spider spoke from behind you. Probably about 40 feet from you listened right. You turn slightly to look at him, narrowing your eyes with hate, “Can’t someone watch a city without being harassed and possibly stalked?”. “You tell me, Killer”, He sneered, slowly stepping towards you. He was tense, ready to attack at a moment's notice. 

You laugh lightly as you begin to tease, “already giving me nicknames? I didn’t think you liked me  **that** much”. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”. He scoffed, pausing in his stride. His fists clenched tight. Pretending to think about that as you relaxed into a sitting position on the roof’s edge, facing him with a smirk playing on your lips. “ **Would** I?”, you reply mockingly, “You tell me, Hero”. 

Suddenly you stand, hands on your hips. Making him step back in vigilant caution. Snickering you poke fun, “Jumpy much, Spider?”. Then you turn and catwalk across the edge of the roof, balancing as you kept him in the corner of your eye. Scarlet Spider was silently watching you, awaiting your next move. But you had no intention of fighting him. 

You glance over your shoulder to show you were looking back at him, “Why don’t you quit the whole hero act and catch me while you can? You know deep down inside this girl isn’t changing for no one, no matter what your team leader says”. Your words hit a nerve as he replied as he walked over to you, his shoulders built up with tension and anger, “Then start running, Mouse. I’ll even give you a 5 second head start”. His offer was sarcastic, for he instantly charged at you. Which you quickly step off the roof, an escape route already in mind. “Too slow”, You salute him as you went out of sight over the edge of the building, falling down until you catch a flag pole. 

Using the pole, you swing over to the next building over and onto its lower roof. Rolling into a run as you land. Only glance back to find the hero already flying upon you. Scarlet Spider landed on your back, tripping you to the ground. Giving you a face full of concrete and an aching feeling across your chest. “Too  **slow** ”, He growled in your ear, causing a sinful shiver to run down your back.  **Now** that never happened before! You were half hoping for him to do it again. 

“I like it slow~”, You teased, but it earned you a bit of a push into the ground. “I didn’t ask”, He replied, moving off of you slightly to just kneel above you. His knee in your back to keep you in place while his hands pulled yours behind to wrap them in webbing. The bubbling giddiness from earlier came back up, settling right in your lower abdomen. Impulsive you say; “Kinky~”. And in an instant, Scarlet pauses his ministrations. You bite your lower lip, feeling the burn of his eyes in the back of your head. 

Then you feel his weight come off your back, almost like he was releasing you. But boy were you wrong! Scarlet Spider picks you up and bends you over a crate just laying on the roof. You feel his warm body leaned over top of yours, his suit almost left nothing to be desired. Then you nearly lose your own soul as he leaned into your ear to whisper darkly, “It’s clear to me you won’t learn your lesson the traditional way. And I’m not opposed to an  _ alternative _ method”. Licking your bottom lip in desperate desire. You give him the green light, “Then teach me a lesson, Hero~”. 

_ Who knew being noticed would be oh so good~ _

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Let me know if this was good. I kinda feel like the build up from start to finish was a little… I don’t know, just missing something. But I’m sure Part 2 will make up for it. Or I’m just losing my mind with so many possibilities and ideas! Who knows, but please enjoy what I’ve got to offer. I’ll be here for awhile :D
> 
> Please head over to the Author Note chapter or my Tumblr blog if you want to hit my Ask Box to give requests or ask questions (you can use comments here too).


	7. Kindness (Venom| Eddie (Parent) x Reader (Child))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: You/Reader (Older sibling, 10-year-old), Your Sibling (Youngest sibling, 1-year-old), Venom|Eddie Brock
> 
> Warnings: Fluff (with a little angst background) and parental Venom|Eddie! Venom and Eddie are good dads, don’t tell me otherwise!!
> 
> Scenario:  
> You're the eldest of your sibling(s) and that meant watching over them when no one else would. Which became more often as your loving parents have passed away, putting you into a different home that didn’t exactly run the way kids need it to feel safe. These guardians were never really around, leaving you alone in this old apartment building in a rather rough-looking neighborhood. Sometimes you get really involved in a daydream of another life or time, wondering what it would be like…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @tearpod says: "I've recently stumbled upon your AO3 and your stories are some of my favorites! As for the asks may I have a Venom story? Anon is taking care of younger siblings (10 and 1. Parents were very actively in love but sadly passed away.) 1 yr old accidentally stumbles upon Venom but baby falls in love with the big scary alien. Anon is frantically looking for baby and sees Venom and baby together"
> 
> This! This is adorable and I love it! I’ma gonna write it :D  
> I’ma gonna add a little something, I think everybody will like what I’m gonna add. 
> 
> Also, super sorry it took so long to complete this :P

You awoke at dawn with the shrill cry of your little sibling in the old, empty apartment. Their wails pleading for comfort. . Which, you were the only one to give such things to them.  _ They _ were never home. Just here and there; dropping things off, heading out, or sleeping. Leaving you completely to your devises and care for your little sibling. Often that meant never going to school or getting out of this dreary place. 

You get up, sliding off the weathered mattress to your feet. The hardwood floor shocked you as it bites with its cold teeth, right to the bone. You grab an old pair of socks, probably used once and never washed. Slipping them on as you move, heading out into the hallway.

Your sibling’s room was closet-size, but just enough space for a bin of items and the crib. Something you were against. However, you were not strong enough to start moving furniture around by yourself. And it was highly unlikely you were going to get  _ them _ to do it for you. 

Finally shushing the sobbing of the one-year-old, you take your sibling to the kitchen. Situating them in their high chair. Then you get out the cheerios for them to snack on, while you were making something a little more substantial; eggs and toast. Something easy and good for the first meal of the day. 

All seemed pretty good. Things were quiet in the apartment building. A rare wonder on its own. And the little one was happily munching away at their bits of egg, toast, and cheerios. Some escaped to the floor, but you paid no mind to that. The floor was easy to clean anyways. You were able to sit and enjoy your breakfast too. Sitting in the silence, other than the babbling of your sibling and the faint sounds of cars driving out on the street outside. Everything was good.

  
  


It wasn’t till lunchtime when the baby had time to play and roam, did things really pick up. The faint sound of the unhappy married couple arguing in the distant hallway of the building. Busy, noisy streets filling with everyone scrambling to and from places. And the construction not too far down the road. 

You look to the clock, then back to the playing baby with a soft smile. “I’ll be right back,  **(Sibling’s Name)** ”, you tell them, handing them one of the blocks you were using to play with them. They coo as they take the block curiously. Thinking that this was a good time to get lunch made for the both of you, you leave the baby in the room to go to the kitchen. There was nothing they could really get in trouble with as far as you knew. Electrical sockets were covered, the hallway and mudroom are blocked off, the window was locked; everything dangerous was put away and locked up to not even you could get to it sometimes. 

Humming softly, you made sandwiches with a side of fruit and a veggie of sorts. It was something, but not much. It never took long and it was easy every time you made them. Not even a few minutes later you were setting the plates on the table and heading to the living room to get your sibling. Only to be surprised as they were gone. No trace of them anywhere, except where you had left them. 

In a mild panic, you rush around to see if they hid under the furniture or somewhere in the room. You checked your makeshift gates, especially the hallway one. There was no sign of the little one at that blockade. So you checked the other, to find there was a bit of space for someone baby size to crawl through. Quickly the panic revolts into shock and nearly a panic attack, your mind racing with awful thoughts of what could happen to them. You were only 10 years old and you already felt the grey hair growing! 

Rushing over the blockade, you go into the mudroom to find the front door ajar. The locks had been broken the last time you locked them since  _ they _ still had to get in and you hadn’t known when _ they _ would be back. Quickly you peek out of the apartment, glancing left and right down each side of the hallway. There was no one out there and no sign of your sibling. But you  **knew** they had crawled out here and were somewhere on this floor. At least… you hoped only on this floor. 

Shaking your head from the jumbled thoughts, you quickly head out and close the door. Often glancing left and right as if fearing someone would catch you. Heading one way, you go down the hallway to see if any doors were open. None were even a peek. Some were even boarded up from the bottom to the top. There seemed to be no way down this way, so you head back the other way. 

As you get further towards the elevator of this side, you start to see something brightly colored on the hardwood flooring. Sprinting forward, you lean down and pick the item up to inspect it. It was your sibling’s set of plastic keys! There was no denying that and you knew for a fact there were no other babies on this floor of the building. Looking up, you see the door the item was next to. It was a worn door with scratch marks, but the numbers were still there surprisingly. Gulping, you give a light knock. Hoping whoever was inside was nice and heard the knock, for you feared the worst. 

You awaited expectantly, on your toes for the slightest movement. But you begin to deflate as the door slowly creaks open and a very tall man peeks out. He wore all black clothing and had a full, bushy blonde beard. His blue eyes were bright as he looked down at you, cocking an eyebrow, “Another one? You don’t happen to know the little one I found?”. Shakily you nod as a ‘yes’. “What’s your name?”, He asks. “ **(Y-Your Name)** , and that’s **(Sibling’s Name)**...”, You pause, thinking you could just ask, “Could I please have them back, Sir?”. The man glances back into his apartment, a soft smile on his lips. Sighing, he looks back to you, “How about I get you two some lunch and have a chat before I let you go back home”. You felt unsure about that. He was a stranger, no matter how kind the gesture was. “I… I don’t know about that, Sir”, You reply sheepishly. He nods, “Please, call me Eddie”. You nod in acknowledgment, but not entirely set on using his first name. It felt almost wrong.   
Eddie turns as he opens the door. Leaning down slightly as he picks up your sibling. Carrying the little one on his hip in a gentle manner. You get a slight glance of his shirt moving with tendrils, helping hold the little one. A strange occurrence, but you guess it’s been a while since you’ve really met anyone on the outside. 

The man steps out, making you step back as he locks up his apartment. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you something to eat. I know a good diner not too far away”, Eddie tells you, letting you follow him to the stairwell. You were a bit unsure at first, but the happy coo of your sibling puts you at ease. “Okay!”, You chipper up, jogging to catch up with him and his long stride. 

  
  


The kind man brought you to a diner and ordered food for both your sibling and yourself. You couldn’t thank him enough, but he wouldn’t let you sputter your thanks. He had questions, lots of them. 

“What are you two doing alone for?”, Eddie asked as you all waited for the food. You look down, knowing if you would tell the police might get involved and take you away. Then the Foster care might split both of you up into different homes. But you told Eddie in a hushed voice, “ _ They _ are never around. I take care of the house and  **(Sibling’s Name)** . It’s been like this for quite a while”. The man frowns at this and he shifts uncomfortably on the bench across from you. “Is ‘they’ the people who are supposed to take care of you?”, Eddie questioned further. You nod, not looking him in the eyes. You didn’t have the heart to look into his kind blue eyes, even if your little heart begged to tell every truth to him in hopes of being helped. He sighs deeply, glancing at your sibling with a soft smile, “Kids like you two need to have a childhood. The freedom to be who you are before life catches up”. Eddie then looks to you as you glance up as he speaks, “What do you say I give you that second chance?”. Your eyes widen at the offering, but you bite your lip and look away before the hope takes over, “What about the legal system? They won’t just allow that…”. “You don’t worry about them… okay?”, Eddie replied softly, giving you a warm smile. Your heart melts and your walls come down, eyes watering quickly. You have to quickly wipe away your tears before they made a mess of yourself. “Thank you…”, you say breathlessly, glancing at your sibling with the happiest smile you’ve had in months. 

To your shock, a dark tendril of goo was holding the brightly colored keys out to your sibling. Jingling them as the baby cooed and giggled. Reaching out and grabbing them, taking them with ease. Your sibling tries to jingle them too but still needed some motor-skill practice. You smile softly, seeing that there was nothing to fear or worry. Eddie was a good guy, even if the news said otherwise.  **(Sibling’s Name)** and you were safe now and forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Eddie and Venom being good dads. It’s my favorite part of the new comic series! I took some ideas from the comic, especially the diner talk (in the comic Eddie was talking with Dylan). 
> 
> Go to my Tumblr (toxixvenom) to request more writing or give love! My request list is as empty as my soul!


End file.
